217 Tick, Tick, Tick
by KateB-fan
Summary: Bueno, aquí está uno de los mejores capítulos, la escena no es la del final, sino... bueno... ya lo van a descubrir cuando lo lean. M por las dudas! lol Escucho comentarios!


**217 Tick, Tick, Tick.**..

En la penumbra de la noche, Castle terminó su copa doble de vino tinto y suspiró. Sabía perfectamente, como le había dicho su madre, que Kate Beckett era capaz de cuidarse sola. Pero la realidad era que quedándose en su casa, sentía que podría hacer algo por ella, aunque supiera que probablemente, en caso de que alguien irrumpiera en su casa, ella tendría que defenderlo a él.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó pasos. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, y esbozaron la silueta de Kate, respiró otra vez. Pero su respiración se vio entrecortada de nuevo cuando la vio vistiendo solamente una remera color púrpura, que apenas sobrepasaba unos centímetros su ropa interior.

-Lo siento… te desperté?- dijo ella y llegó hasta donde él estaba recostado, caminando casi en puntas de pie.

-No… no… está bien…- le dijo él sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Me… me preguntaba si estarías cómodo aquí…- dijo tartamudeando ella.

-No te preocupes por mi… estoy bien… - dijo él intentando sonreír, tenerla tan cerca y vestida así le hacía despertar todos sus instintos salvajes.

-Castle…- dijo ella y se agachó un poco para hablarle de cerca.

-Si?- dijo él sin saber como reaccionar.

-Te necesito…- le dijo ella y se sentó en el hueco del sillón que estaba vacío, a la altura del pecho de él.

-Aquí estoy, Kate…- le dijo él y deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de ella, sonriendo para darle ánimo.

-Quiero que me prometas algo…- le dijo ella y aún en la penumbra, él pudo divisar la debilidad en sus ojos.

-Lo que sea…- dijo él y aguardó lo que ella quería decirle.

-Quiero que lo que pase hoy… sea solo hoy… quiero decir… te necesito cerca, pero eso no significa que…

-Qué? Kate… no se a qué te refieres… pero descuida que será como tú quieras…- le dijo él y casi no termina de hablar porque ella lo besó impetuosamente, ansiosamente…

Castle pensó que seguramente se había quedado dormido y estaba teniendo un sueño. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No tenía idea de qué había sucedido desde la amable advertencia de ella para que él no se colara en su habitación y la forma en que ella lo besaba ahora.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar seguro de que lo que estaba ocurriendo tal vez era un error, no se sintió sin ánimos para detenerla. La necesitaba tanto o más que ella a él. Había soñado con poder tenerla aunque solo fuera una vez… ya una vez la había dejado pasar porque ella había tomado de más y estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría… pero ahora no… estaba decidido a tomar esa increíble oportunidad que ella le estaba dando.

Castle tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y le devolvió los besos, dirigiendo él mismo la exploración. Ella suspiró en su boca y él se incorporó un poco mientras ella se colocaba sobre él, mirándolo salvajemente, como si no pudiera evitar lo que estaba sucediendo.

A pesar de que sabía que ella querría comandar la situación, Castle tomó las riendas besó cada milímetro de su cuerpo luego de que ambos se quitaran la ropa.

El encuentro, si bien fue urgente y ansioso, también les permitió explorarse sin inhibiciones y Kate terminó quedándose dormida en sus brazos. Él se quedó despierto, observándola, y agradeciendo a quien hubiera tomado intervención en su destino por haberle dado ese regalo.

Castle se sintió feliz y completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y eso no solo tenía que ver con la intimidad que había compartido con Kate, sino con la forma en que había sentido que ambos se habían entregado al otro.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando ella se acomodó en sus brazos y mientras aspiraba el olor a shampoo en su cabello, se quedó dormido.

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate se despertó. Lo vio a su lado, abrazándola tiernamente mientras dormía y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que era apresurado decir o hacer algo más… no quería que ambos se confundieran… eso solo había sido una vía de escape para el miedo, el stress y la desolación que ambos venían sintiendo. No era que no se quisieran, pero ambos sabían que no funcionarían como pareja, no ahora.

Se levantó en puntas de pie y lo observó una vez más, acariciando con sus ojos cada una de sus facciones antes de irse a su habitación y recostarse en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se despertó cuando oyó un ruido en la cocina. Sus sentidos descubrieron que evidentemente alguien cocinaba el desayuno. Kate se mordió el labio, recordando lo que había sucedido hacía una horas entre ella y Castle.

Con un nudo en la garganta se vistió, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando lo vio, sintió por un momento que prefería que él se hubiera ido, pero no… ahí, de pie en su cocina, cocinando pancackes estaba él, todo despeinado y con cara de haber dormido poco… por culpa de ella…

Kate trató de ocultar la sensación que le produjo el volver a verlo. Por su propio bien, debía olvidarse por ahora de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Y al parecer, a juzgar por la expresión de la cara de él al verla, Castle también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo…


End file.
